Yoruyo Akenaide
Romanized Title Yoruyo Akenaide Japanese Title 夜よ明けないで English Title Not Open by Night Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2002 Romaji Yoruyo akenaide, soba ni ite Mayoeru kokoro wo nemurasete Mou sukoshi, ato mo sukoshi dake Tsunaideru yuubisaki de katari atte Futari shite na mo shiranu seiza wo miteru Saigo no flight made miokutta nara Setsunai kaeri michi wo fusaide shimaou Yoruyo akenaide, soba ni ite Damatte bokura dake tsutsundeyo Nani mo kamo tsuyoku dakeru made Mayoeru kokoro wo nemurasete Mou sukoshi, ato mo sukoshi dake Kore ijou susumenai dangai ni tatte Futari shite rachi mo akanu ai wo kawasu Todomarenai toki ni mamire nagara Itsushika kimi wa boku wo wasureru darou Yoruyo akenaide, soba ni ite Damatte bokura dake tsutsundeyo Ima wo kiritotte tojikomeyou Uruwashii omoi dake sono mama ni Mou sukoshi, ato mo sukoshi dake Itsumade tsuzukuno kono kouyoukan Asu ni owareru youna shousoukan Dare ka wo kizutsuke michitasu jiga Itsudemo ashita no bokura wa kiga Saku koto wa yorokobu saru koto wa nanbi Subete wa hitotsu ni kasanari atte Michi wo miidasu kono yoake mae Yoruyo akenaide, soba ni ite Damatte bokura dake tsutsundeyo Nani mo kamo tsuyoku dakeru made Mayoeru kokoro wo nemurasete Asu mo kimi wo aishite irareru youni Michi naki michi wo yuku yuuki wo kure Mou sukoshi, ato mo sukoshi dake Japanese 夜よ明けないで　そばにいて 迷える心を眠らせて　もう少し　あともう少しだけ 繋いでる指先で　語りあって ふたりして　名も知らぬ　星座を見てる 最後のフライトまで　見送ったなら せつない帰り道を　塞いでしまおう 夜よ明けないで　そばにいて 黙って僕らだけ包んでよ なにもかも強く抱けるまで 迷える心を眠らせて　もう少し　あともう少しだけ これ以上進めない　断崖に立って ふたりして　埒もあかぬ　愛をかわす とどまれない時に　まみれながら いつしか君は僕を　忘れるだろう 夜よ明けないで　そばにいて 黙って僕らだけ包んでよ 今を切り取って　閉じこめよう 麗しい想いだけそのままに　もう少し　あともう少しだけ いつまで続くの　この高揚感 朝日に追われるような　焦燥感 誰かを傷付け満たす自我 いつでも明日の僕らは飢餓 咲くことは歓喜　散ることは耽美 すべては一つに重なり合って 道を見いだすこの夜明け前 夜よ明けないで　そばにいて 黙って僕らだけ包んでよ なにもかも強く抱けるまで 迷える心を眠らせて 明日も君を愛していられるように 道なき道を行く　勇気をくれ　もう少し　あともう少しだけ English Translation Night, please don't turn into day, stay by my side Put these lost hearts into sleep Just a little bit, just a little bit more Fingers entwining, conversing without words We both stare at stars whose names we don't even know If we wait to see the last flight take off The lonesome way back home would be blocked Night, please don't turn into day, stay by my side Wrapping both of us in our silence Whatever happens, just embrace us tightly Put these lost hearts into sleep Just a little bit, just a little bit more From here we can't move forward, standing still on the cliff Not knowing the limit, we both have changed love While being wrapped up in time that flies by Before noticing it, you would have forgotten about me, right Night, please don't turn into day, stay by my side Wrapping both of us in our silence Let's tear a page of this moment and save it Thinking only about beautiful love Just a little bit, just a little bit more Until when will this intoxicated feeling continue? This irritated feeling as if being chased by tomorrow Filled of selfish ego that have hurt somebody Forever hungering for us of tomorrow Being pleased with blooming and depressed with the withering Everything piles together, becoming one I finally discover a path at this time before dawn Night, please don't turn into day, stay by my side Wrapping both of us in our silence Whatever happens, just embrace us tightly Put these lost hearts into sleep Tomorrow too, I will keep on loving you Give me the strength to walk this disappearing path Just a little bit, just a little bit more